Traditional methods of carrying an electronic device, include carrying the electronic device in a user's pocket or bag and the like, holding the electronic device with the user's hand, or wearing the electronic device on a certain portion of the human body.
The method of wearing a wearable device on the human body is given as follows:
1. Wearing the wearable device on the human body such as the wrist in a manner of a wristwatch or a band;
2. Hanging a strap of the wearable device on the human body in a manner of a necklace;
3. Wearing the wearable device similar to glasses in a manner of wearing glasses on the face;
4. Wearing the wearable device fitted to a portion of the human body in a manner of clothing, or clipped to clothing; or
5. Wearing by directly or indirectly attaching the wearable device to various portions of the human body, belongings, or an accessory.
Also, in a schematic construction of the wearable device, the wearable device consists of a body and a wearing part (i.e., a strap or band). The wearable device is worn on various portions of the human body in accordance with a construction of the wearing part.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.